Coming Out Of The Window
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: Depending on how you look at it, it can be harder than coming out of the closet. AsaKiku with Greece/Japan friendship and more. For the love and tea fanworkathon.


Arthur was in a bad mood. While that wasn't exactly shocking, it certainly was odd when he was around Kiku. His face held that brooding look that had drawn the Japanese man to him, his chin resting on his knuckles, his eyes far away, and his bushy brows furrowed.

"Asa-san, what is the matter?" Kiku asked, concern in his voice almost evident, as opposed to his usual monotonous speech. He stood straight, his head slightly bent forward to acknowledge the man in front of him, and his hands carrying a tray of tea.

The Englishman turned to him slowly. After all, he could only pretend that rice-paper door was interesting for so long. Arthur fidgeted for a moment.

"K-Kiku, I think we should come clean about our...um, relationship!"

Kiku thanked every god he believed in for reflexes. Otherwise, Arthur's nether regions would have been hot and wet for a completely different reason than usual.

Steadying the tea tray, he gazed at the blonde skeptically.

"This is rather sudden, Asa-san." Complete understatement. "Why do you suggest this?" he questioned, curiously tilting his head. His dark bangs gave him a more mysterious look as they swept over and covered his chocolate-brown eyes more, but still, there was a shyness in his manner that just made Arthur want to-

"Uh, ahem!" he coughed, trying rid his mind of the thoughts. No wonder people called him the Erotic Ambassador.* "It's just, erm..." His hand climbed up to the back of his head. He sighed. "Kiku, I want people to know we're together. It does no good to me if I see someone trying to make a move on you, like the frog or Alfred or Turkey. Or-hell, even that Korean git that molests you and China."

He motioned for Kiku to set the tray down. Once the Japanese man did so, Arthur grabbed his hand and held it to his mouth. The possessiveness of the act jarred Kiku awake suddenly, though he was speechless for the moment. Strange how Arthur was one of the few people who could accomplish such a feat, whether it be through confessions or...He shook his head.

"A...Asa-san...?"

"I know it's not a good way to think, love." He gave a half-joking, half-bitter smile. "But the pirate in me has not completely rested. I've become accustomed to thinking that you're..._mine._"More emphasis was placed on the word as he pressed his lips to Kiku's hand with more force.

Then he let go. His gaze focused on the ground this time, cheeks beginning to burn. _IscreweditupIscreweditup...Gah!_

"Asa-san..." Kiku had retrieved his hand and was now rubbing the spot where Arthur's mouth had previously occupied. Perhaps it was an impulse. Who knew? "While I must remind you that I am not a mere possession..." Arthur's head slunk lower. "...I shall accept your offer."

"...Wot?"

"Would you like to go right now? Unless you would rather have tea first..."

"N-no, that's fine! Of course I'll go now! The sooner the better!"

"Ah, all right. So whom do you want to see first?"

"Eh?" It was something he hadn't thought of. "Er...I'd like to start things slow, so how about Greece?"

Kiku seemed to think about it. "Very well."

….

"Er, top of the morning, Greece." Arthur said awkwardly as he and Kiku sat next to the man on the grassy hill. He was suddenly struck by a wave of nostalgia...the stars didn't seem so depressing after that.

Sleepy green eyes turned to greet him. "But England...it's afternoon." He inclined his head toward Japan while picking up a brown cat and stroking it. "Oh well...Apollo told me...you two were...coming anyway."

"Apollo?" Japan's eyebrows quirked up. "The god who predicts the future?"

"Yes...and no," Greece replied. "See, I named ...this cat...Apollo and...he tells me...certain things."

Cue sweatdrop for Arthur and Kiku. They exchanged a look that said, _Well, better than Corporal Cat, __at least. _

Arthur took the stage. He cleared his throat, though it was really just a way to stall. "G-Greece...we came to tell you that...we're-"

"Together? I had a...feeling."

Pause. Then-

"EHHH? WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Apollo...told me...of it. And...you two...act differently...with each other...I've been...noticing..."

Arthur gave a "hmph" and looked away. Kiku was fighting off a blush without too much success.

"T-that seems to be irrelevant-"

"Kiku, answer me. Is England your Nekokichi-san?" Greece was still in his trance-like state, though his tone became a bit firmer.

Japan gaped at him (if you called staring at him with his mouth a centimeter open gaping). He then closed his mouth and eyes, as if attempting to shield himself from the embarrassment of the conversation.

"Much closer than that, Heracles-san," he murmured, ignoring Arthur's quizzical look.

Heracles turned his attention back to the cats, giving them a tired smile. "If it is...that way...I am fine...being Nekgoro-san...May you two...never end up...like Zeus and Hera.

England smiled, putting an arm around Japan's waist. He'd at least understood that. "Jolly good of you...Heracles."

"Arigato, Heracles-san."

Heracles carried on with petting his cats. "...Or you'll have...me, Apollo, and...Corporal Cat to...answer to...and by the way..."

"Yes?" the couple said simultaneously.

"If you need any...naked check-ups...you know where...to find me."

…

Somehow, when Arthur and Kiku went back, a weight was lopped off their shoulders.

"Well, now that Greece knows, we should probably work on telling the others...how about America and the wine bastard next? They're closer than Heracles, at least..."

"Hai, that seems fitting."

Arthur suddenly flushed. "A-anyway...it's not like I actually cared if they made a move on you...I said it before, didn't I? I see you as my own. And they shouldn't be going after what's bloody mine..." the rest of his words turned to mumbling and then gibberish.

Kiku smiled. "I shall heed your explanation...for now, Asa...-kun." His smile widened as he pressed his lips to Arthur's and walked away.

The Englishman now resembled a fish out of water, his mouth open and eyes slightly bugging out. "What the bloody hell's that supposed to mean? Oy! Kiku! Get back and explain it to me like a man!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this sucked. I can just tell. I'm so sorry, my dear requester!<br>Ah, and this can be taken as completed or in-progress. That shall be up to you, the reader(s). Just tell me whether you'd like there to be another chapter or not. :D**

**4. I've always noticed that people tend to have Heracles as a rival love interest against Arthur for Kiku. Well, let's change things! Write a fic about Heracles actually being a supportive Shipper on Deck, as well as good friend to both. 3 You can place other characters in too, if you want! Keep everyone in character as much as you can, though.  
>Rating: Preferred K+ to T. <strong>


End file.
